


Thief

by stilesstilerstyle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, John needs it, M/M, bottomjohn, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/stilesstilerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn series</p>
<p>Where's the butt plug?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

"John! Where is it! Where did you put it!" Sherlock’s voice came from the bedroom, and he sounded irritated, and maybe a tiny little bit angry.

John smiled as he washed the dishes, the soapy sponge trailing over a dirty plate, he ignored Sherlock’s outrage. He could hear him stomp into the kitchen, and there here was, suddenly all up in John’s face. He turned John with a hand on his shoulder, and pushed him up against the counter. With soapy wet fingers John pushed against Sherlock’s chest, leaving damp prints on the shirt. 

Sherlock loomed over John and said darkly: “Where is it John? I know you have it.” John flushed hotly, and his brow furrowed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He strengthened his jaw and grit his teeth, staring up at Sherlock’s observant and knowing eyes. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. The black plug. The new one.” 

John blinked and gulped. “I have no idea. You must have put it somewhere and then forgotten. I don’t have it.” He was about to turn, but Sherlock pushed himself up against John, keeping him in place. 

"Oh really?" A smirk came onto his face, and John knew that it was useless. Sherlock’s hands snaked around John’s waist, down over his arse, and then he gently squeezed each cheek. All the while John stared back at Sherlock, but his mouth had dropped open, and his breathing had started to get deeper. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. 

He could feel his cock grow inside his jeans, pushing against Sherlock’s. When he felt Sherlock’s fingers dip into the cleft of his arse, he gasped, and when Sherlock found the base of the plug, feeling it through the layers of John’s clothing, he moaned, and his eyelids fluttered. 

"Hmmm. You don’t know where it is? Because there’s something else you don’t know about the plug…"

One hand slid from between John’s cheeks, and Sherlock pushed it into his pocket, taking out a small black square. And then suddenly something happened. The plug, which John had worked into himself moaning, sweating and writhing on their shared bed this morning while Sherlock had been out, sprung to life, vibrating viciously inside of John.

His knees buckled, and his hands tangled into Sherlock’s shirt. He moaned, attempting to keep eye contact with his husband. With breathless words he spoke: “You bastard. You knew I’d take it.”

Sherlock’s mouth quirked into a devious smirk, and the hand on John’s arse gave a harsh squeeze. 

"Mhmmm. A thief and a liar. That has got to be punished."


End file.
